The present invention relates to an aerosol spray container, and more particularly, to an aerosol spray container with time delayed release actuator.
Currently, a consumption of an aerosol insecticide spray container of miniature for hotels, dwelling house, etc. is continuously increasing. When using such kind of spray container, instead of pressing a valve means of the spray container again and again, a user only needs to press the valve means down once before he (or she) leaves the room, then the valve means is locked on a start position. The valve means can't move back anymore, consequently, the aerosol is totally released from the valve. In this way, people can finish the whole spray process. When they return to the house, what they need to do is just to open the windows to air the room. Certainly, this aerosol spray container is convenient for the user. However, when using the aerosol spray container, the user has to rush out of the room in a hurry as soon as the valve means is pressed down so as to avoid breathing the spray in the air, especially when the aerosol has unpleasant odors.
Therefore, an aerosol spray container with a time delayed release actuator is required to overcome the aforesaid disadvantages.